lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Daros Blackspire
' Daros Blackspire' is a former High Elf of Tail Vena where he was a member of the Moonlance Family, but following the ritual of the Satyr he became a member of the Satyr race and the Prince of the Blackspire Family. Daros Blackspire would be born on the island of Ulthuan where he would originally be known as Daros Moonlance a member of the powerful Moonlance Family. Daros would be named one of the six Lords of Outland where he would become the naval commander of the forces of Outland and in this role led the fleet of Outland to massive growth. History Early History Daros Blackspire would be born on the island of Ulthuan where he would originally be known as Daros Moonlance a member of the powerful Moonlance Family. Rise of the Satyr Following his banishment from Athel Loren he would drift the world for a time, until he came upon the ancient Elven Port of Tail Vena of which he would come to live within. Illidan during his initial time here would come to befriend three major Elves of the port in the form of Lesaith, Xavius, and Azharha of whom begin to become obsessed with him creating a cult of sorts in his image. The cult would grow secretly for a time as the rulers of Tail Vena would have resisted, but as the cult grew they infiltrated the rulers of the city most noteably with Mordent Evenshade of whom was the General of the port and the most powerful member of the High Elves in Tail Vena. The Elves here would increasingly join this cult and over decades would come to worship him as a god, and this adortion would slowly mould them into a new and different race called the Satyr. This change would come after they undertook a massive ritual which forever changed them into beings no longer completely elven but still somewhat elven in appearance. The ritual was Illidan's final fall into darkness as after he changed the thousands of Elves that lived in the port into Satyr there would be no going back, and as he contimplated this moment he was for the first time in a long time convinsed of something without it involving Tyrande when he was persuaded by his commander Xavius. Xavius had been marganalized under the old leadership of the port and thirsted for more power and he saw that Illidan would give him this and for this reason he followed him with extreme loyalty and he was the one that went about convinsing the people to take part in the ritual. The ritual would dramatically change the Elves of the port into an entirely different race called the Satyr and the change was best described by Illidan himself. When they changed into the Satyr the High Elves would invade them and just as they were about to fall Illidan Stormrage and his Satyr followers summoned a massive spell which blocked the High Elven fleet giving them time to retreat to the fleet where they fled east to the lands of Ind. Lord of Outland Daros would be named one of the six Lords of Outland where he would become the naval commander of the forces of Outland and in this role led the fleet of Outland to massive growth. Relationships Category:Satyr Category:Elf Category:People Category:Outland